1. Field
The following description relates to an organic light emitting display and a method of driving the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display capable of removing motion blur without increase in power consumption and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, various flat panel displays (FPD) that are lighter in weight and smaller in volume as compared with cathode ray tubes (CRT) have been developed. The FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCD), field emission displays (FED), plasma display panels (PDP), and organic light emitting displays.
Among the FPDs, the organic light emitting displays display images using organic light emitting diodes (OLED) that generate light by re-combination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has high response speed and is driven with low power consumption.
In general, the OLED is divided into a passive matrix type OLED (PMOLED) and an active matrix type OLED (AMOLED) according to a method of driving the OLED.
The AMOLED includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, a plurality of power source lines, and a plurality of pixels coupled to the above lines and arranged in the form of a matrix. In addition, each of the pixels commonly includes an OLED, two transistors, that is, a switching transistor for transmitting a data signal and a driving transistor for driving the organic light emitting diode (OLED) in accordance with the data signal, and a capacitor for maintaining the data voltage.
In order to remove motion blur generated in the organic light emitting display, in a conventional art, a method of increasing a frame rate to repeatedly display the same frame on a screen for a time when an input is performed or of inserting black data is used.
However, the method of repeatedly displaying the same frame has little effect on improving motion blur and increases power consumption and the method of inserting the black data causes flickering.